Decisions
by moonlightstars73
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura go to school together, and Sakura is always a loner... But so is Sasuke... A dance will change Sakura's and Sasuke's world... But who will make the right decisions?


_Okay, so this is my very first Naruto fanfic, and I'm not sure if I'll get the characters right, but hopefully it will be readable… Anyway this is for SunnyBurst30 and Cynder777. Everyone please check out their stories okay? They're __**huge**__ SasuSaku fans so this story is for them… ENJOY!_

* * *

Another day at school… Ugh… Another day to be tormented about my huge forehead, but lately the days have been getting better due to a certain raven haired boy… Today isn't just any normal day though, because today is the last day of school that is elongated with the dance after school. At first of course I was going to skip the dance, but that was until I found out Sasuke-kun was for once attending a school event, so I decided that I would go as well.

It is a formal dance, and everyone is expected to wear either a dress or nice clothes. I have decided to bring a red dress paired with a red hair tie that helps to accentuate my natural cute features, though my forehead always seems to ruin everything.

Every girl here is in a rush, and whispering in groups about the up and coming dance, and about if Sasuke-kun would really be coming. Of course none of them have the guts to actually ask him, because of the unapproachable vibe he has been giving off all morning. I was going to ask him this morning, but I happened to see him a Naruto talking when we were heading to school, and he punched Naruto in the gut hard enough to make him pass out. Ever since then not one person has been able to even talk to him, though I'm sure it was just Naruto being an idiot again the sudden act of rage scared us all.

The classes went quickly today with no one, but the ones not attending the dance, paying attention to class. After school was just basically a flutter of different dresses, and ties being adjusted. Then everyone impatiently waited to enter the gym that was already vibrating from the oversized speakers trying to keep up to the upbeat music. Most of the line consisted of couples and different groups that our school seemed to be filled with. A few loners were scattered throughout the line, and were awkwardly squished between couples or groups. I happened to be one of the unlucky loners; because no one wanted to be with the giant forehead girl, but I was on the outer ring of a group that somewhat likes me, so at least I wouldn't have to dance alone. As the line slowly diminishes we inch closer to the front, and I could see the familiar dark figure that was wearing a nicely fitted tux.

I decide to keep my coat on instead of showing my dress of, so I didn't have to worry about some guy getting there own private show. The thin layer, however, is soon shed off thanks to the increasing temperature of the now filled space of moving bodies. While dancing in my dress, that flowed off from my knees without my coat I noticed Sasuke-kun watching me, and in an instant my face heated. Though with his look came with multiple glares from the girls in my group, so I was quickly dismissed from the group and to the wall where all of the loners went to wait until a group accepted them. I wasn't too depressed by the eviction from my group though, because it just happened that Sasuke-kun was also leaning against a wall.

I was never admitted back to the group I had first joined, so I spent most of the dance trying to name each song and sing along to it if I knew it. I did steal a few glances at Sasuke-kun in that time, but he was just glaring at the speakers as if they would turn down.

Towards the end of the dance the DJ announced to mostly just the couples, "Well, the time is almost up, so we're gonna slow it down some."

Right on cue a slow song started up, and the groups instantly left the middle of the dance floor open for the couples. Most of the loners on the walls began to leave, not interested in watching the love scene before them, and I decide that now would be as good as time as any to go change back into my normal clothes. I then decide that the dance was just a waste of time, even though I got to see Sasuke-kun in a tux; I did however decide to save that image to memory.

Right as I was leaving though a strong hand grasped my arm, and I was surprised to find that the owner of the hand was Sasuke-kun. His hair hid his face, and he avoided my eyes, even though he did notice that I had looked back at him. Sasuke-kun's mouth was open like he wanted to speak, but he couldn't force the words out and tried many times to speak by opening and closing his mouth.

I decide it would just be easier to speak first so I ask, "Sasuke-kun is something wr—"

"Will you dance with me Sakura?"

I blink a few times to try and see if this is a dream, and now I'm the one trying to find my words. Did I hear him right? The speakers are loud enough that I could have heard wrong. I look at him though, and I can tell by his somewhat disheveled look he had just asked me to dance with him.

It takes me a few times to get out the words, but I stutter out, "Y-yes of course!"

We go to the edge of the group of couples, and where there is an empty space of the groups watching the couples. His hands gently hover over my waist as my hands gently wrap around his broad shoulders. I look down as we sway to the song, and try to hide my blush with my hair, but it is soon brushed away by his fingers. I look at his dark eyes that seem like they are silently trying to tell me something, but I can't quite seem to decode the message. By looking into his eyes my blush only gets deeper so I lower my head, but he catches my chin with his fingers.

"Hey Sakura…" He pauses as he waits for me to look up, "From now on why don't we always come to dances together?"

My eyes widen and I'm sure that my mouth has hit the floor, but I still manage to get out, "W-why?"

"Well", he passes his glance away from me, "'Cause you seemed pretty lonely by yourself, and well I don't really mind hanging out with you."

I watch him for a while before answering, and the more I stare at him the stronger my answer becomes in my head, "Of course Sasuke-kun… I would absolutely love to."

He watches me for a bit and we continue swaying, and his fingers on my sides become more and more evident and I become even more embarrassed. As I focus on his fingers touching my sides I don't even notice when the song changes, but thankfully it's another slow song so we continue swaying.

"Sakura could you maybe drop the honorifics on my name?"

I blush to an even deeper shade of red, if that's even possible, and begin stuttering again, "Y-you mean you just want me to call you Sa-" I cut myself off this time, and find myself to embarrassed to continue.

A smirk touches his lips, "Just call me Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasu-Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Uh… Thanks for dancing with me… Sasuke."

"The pleasure was all mine, Sakura."

Unfortunately that was when the last song ended, and Sasuke left me there too embarrassed to even move. Once I get somewhat calmed down, and can actually use my legs properly I slowly drift out of the gym and to my locker. When I get there I don't even open it, and instead I lean against it and slowly slid down yet again losing the use of my legs. I cup my hands around my face and try to cover my blush that was by now covering my whole head. I then decide that going to the dance was definitely worth it.

* * *

_I think I can add more to this story… What do you guys think? Please either review or PM me your answer._

_OK I know I probably didn't show the characters as well as they can be, but this is just from me watching the first 10 episodes of Naruto so I don't think I did TOO bad… I thought about this cause my school has a dance coming up, and yes most of that stuff does happen, except there's some crying that goes on. I hope you all enjoyed, and if you can think of anything that will make it better PLEASE TELL ME…_


End file.
